The 55th annul hunger games
by frozen stars
Summary: I take my sister's hand and raise it up  high into the sky and whisper into her ear smile we want to give them a good show dont we.  but In my brain  im trying to figure out a way to beat the system so we  both win the 55th annul hunger games
1. Chapter 1

55 annul hunger games

I wake up from bed and itch my head my hair is a mess as always but . . . I already now today is the day of the reaping the 65 annul hunger games 5 years ago was the quater quell the tributes were doubled there were 2 girls and 2 boys from each district making a total of 48 tributes this year there well be 24 as every other year I'm only 18 this is my last year to get drawn for the games but my name can still be drawn from the reaping ball even though I already now it wont I only have 28 name slips in there . I know my younger sister Lily and brother Dan are freaking out and so is my mother we eat our breakfest and walk towards the square we live in district 7 lumber and making paper is our thing were not poor but were not that rich either

. . . .

Were coming up to the square and most everyone is already there I see little kids crying in fear of thier name being called the older one's are trying to act tough even though I know they have to be scared for I am scared too. we see the head peace maker and the mayor and mrs Effie trinket she speaks and everyone is quiet as always she says we will start by drawing the name from the girl's reaping pool she spins it around and quicky pulls out a slip of paper everyone is dead quiet I see mothers holding thier daughters hands saying everything will be okay I doubt you were picked she then unfold's the paper and reads the name Lily currington you are the girl tribute from district 7 I look down at my sister and she is crying the tears are streaming down her face and to think she's only 13 she walks towards the stage crying her dark brown hair is becoming damp from all the tears . then effie says would anyone like to volunteer for this young girl and there is nothing but silence as I thought no one will volunteer for my sister figures selfish pricks . . .

Alrighty on to the next name drawing says Effie she spins the ball and again quicky thrust her hand into it and draws a slip of paper unfold's it and calls out another name i dont pay any attention to it seeing as how it wont matter my sister is already as good as dead and me my brother and mother now calls outt the name and the name is Fletcher Gain I see a 14 year old boy crying in the distance he is holding onto his father and mother he lets go and walk's up into the stage will anyone volunteer for this boy anyone say's Effie and I raise my hand I will I say my name is Colton Currington my mom looks at me and says no dont I cant lose both of you but I already know what I must do I have to protect my sister in the games I walk towards the stage the boy Flecther is wakling back towards his parents and I grab his shoulder and say you owe me big time kid so I want you to watch over my brother while I'm gone .He looks at me and says alright can do I hope you do will he smiles. I get to the stage and take my sister's hand and raise it up high into the sky and whisper into her ear smile we want to give them a good show dont we. but In my brain im trying to figure out a way to beat the system so we both win but . . if it comes down to it I will kill myself in order for her to live 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

leaving district 7

were taking from the stage and were taking too the head building of our district me and lily both seat down and she is still crying I keep telling her everything will be okay. NO it wont were both going to die and why were you so stupid colt this was your last year and you choose to be in the games why would you be so stupid she says this was my fate and you chose for it to be your too . I have to protect you I tell her. What about mom do you think she can bear losing the both of us really what are the chances of us both winning its impossible there is only one victor the rest of us die. But maybe just maybe I say we could both win. just then I see the door open and shut my mouth if the capitol or anyone else heard me talking like this I would surely lose for the game makers they rig the games. I see our mother and brother coming towards us she hands me a ring and says it shall be my token in the games a token is what reminds us of home and what will come back to if we win. Are you sure i tell her this is dads rings i can tell beacuse of the design on it it has leaves all around it. yes I'm sure he would want you to have it. she then takes of her necklace and puts it around lily's neck and clasp it. the necklace is of a wolf howling at the moon our father made it for our mother when she gave birth to lily. we then just sit thier in complete quiet for the longest time. until the peace keeper comes and tells us its time to go to the train station and make our way to the capitol and get ready for the games I give my mother and brother one last final hug and so does lily then the peace keeper then says this shall be a very interseting year. why is that my sister says because we've never before had siblings pit against eachother in the arena. my sister then says fuck you very very much. the peace keeper gives here a nasty stare and says I cant wait to watch you die little girl. Hahaha Lily starts to laugh I wont give you the enjoyment of watching me die you asshole . we both then both walk out the door and towards the train next stop the capitol


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 the long ride there

we get to the train station and get on our train its so beautifal inside we also see a women sitting on one of the chairs its seems as though she is drinking some wine. I recognize her though she is the winner of the 49th hunger games her name is Allison and she won the game's when she was 14 now she is 20 she won the hunger games by making alliances with other tributes then killed them in thier sleep untill she got to the final four then she hid until thier was only one left and killed him form behind he did'ent even see it coming she now lives in the victor village. hello she says to us as she moves her blonde hair from her face she has really nice green eyes i notice. I'll be your mentor my name is Allison as you aready now I won the 49th hunger games. now you two must seat down you must be hungry and thirsty would you like something to eat she ask. yes miss says my sister I would love something to eat im starving. and what about you the other one over thier with the brown hair i know shes talking to me umm yes please I say . alrighty she says she talks to the avox and tells him to bring us some food. sooo what are your strengths she ask us. mmm well I'm good with an axe I far can you throw one she ask ? umm I dont really know i never tryed. lily what about you what can you do ask Allison as she smiles at her. well I can make medicine and I've used a blow dart before I have pretty good aim. Can you make poison Allison ask. Honeslty I can never say I tryed says Lily. Hmm well I suggest you take this book and study up and as she said that I see her hold a book in her hand. where did she pull that out from I wonder ? The title reads life saving and poisonous plants/ herbs she hands the book to Lily. Thank you so very much my sister says I will study up right away. Good I suggest you do says Allison this will save you life in the arena just remember there is only one rule and that is stay alive if you have to run she tells us dont feel ashamed for if you run you might live just one more day. I look around the cabin of this part of the train and I notice the door opening and there's a cart of wonderful looking food I can smell it from all the way over here and it smells so dang good. Ahh the food is here says Allison well eat my children your going to need every ounce of fat on your bones for when your in the arena the food can get well quite scarce then she starts laughing. Well Lily I sugest we eat thier is lots of food here anyway I would hate for it to go to waste. Yea Colton it all looks so good I dont know where to start umm I think I'll have some soup first says Lily.

30 minutes later

Hmmm cant eat anymore says Allison. No I'm stuffed both of them say. I suggest you two go to bed then It will take one and a half more days to get to the capotiol. what will you do Allison ask Lily I'm going to get the scoop on our other tributes. Why would you want to do that ask Lily. why dont you want to know what your up against in the arena this will be NO cakewalk says Allison in a harsh tone now get to bed


	4. Chapter 4

the 55th annul hunger games

chapter 4 we finally get there

I wake up from my bed I sleep so good last night even though I'm scared out of my mind. I cant let Lily now how scared I am though it seems as though in these 24 hours she has grown up a hell of a lot I dident even now she knew how to use a blow dart. I step out of bed and go to the main part of the train and breakfest is already there I see Allisona and Lily already eating. how did you sleep ask Allison ? I sleep pretty good I tell her thats good she says as she smiles and stuff's more eggs into her mouth. alrighty kiddo's she says I got the scoop on the other tributes let me show them to you she gets up and pops a VHS into the player alright look and pay attention. I watch the reaping from district one a little girl about Lily's age excpet she has blode hair walks up on the stage she does not look scared she actully looks like she is ready for the games the boy tribute is built like an ox he has dirty blonde hair I already know I'm going to have to watch out for him in the arena. we move on to district 2 tributes the girl is older about the same age as me she is bulky and has short brown hair she is wearing a beautifal dress though the boy looks about 14 he's pretty lanky he should be no prob in the arena. I keep watching I see the tributes from 3 and 4 then we move on to the 5th district the girl does not catch my eye but the boy does he's about 6 ft tall and very slender he's wearing skinny jeans his brown hair falls in front of his hazel brown eyes and he moves it away with his hand I notice he has a ring on his finger that must be his token . we see all the other tributes from district's 6, 8, 9,10,11, and 12. you dont have to pay that much attention Allison says to Lily you well be meeting these people when you go into training for the games that is after the beginning ceremony which will be tommorw at around 12 for we will be arriving at the capitol in a few hours when we get there they will explain the rules of the arena and as you know no eating the other tributes when they die I know they love gruesome blood bath's but eating other people is just down right unholy. is it smart to make alliance's Allison Lily ask. you can if you want to but I dont suggest it for they might turn on you and then you can figure out the rest. But me and my brother are already going to stick as a team Lily says. I thought you two would says Allison i dont know what to say about that for there have never been siblings in the same games before what will you do if there is only the two of you left how will you choose who wins says Allison. I already have figured that out I say if it comes down to it I will kill myself in order for my sister to live I entered the games so that she could live and not die I must protect her. what will our strategy be brother ask Lily I dont really know yet I was thinking we could just hide out in some tree's till the tribute count goes down to about 5. you already know that will never work says Allison who are you kidding with that plan really the game makers will just burn down the forest if thier is one and then were will you hide hmmm.I never though about that I say I will think of something before we get to the arena I know I will. Looks like were here says Allison alright kiddos let's go and make sure to smile for the camera's they love a good smile plus your going to want some sponsers right oh by the way hold hands too that will really get them going. Are you ready I ask Lily yea I am colton she says alright lets go then


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the rules and then some

We get off the train and I'm holding Lily's hand and the first thing I see is the camera's flashing. I hear commotin everywhere. Lily use's her free hand to blow kisses and wave at the people of the capitol they love it . I try my best to put on a show I smile and wave but it's hard knowing they only love us at the momnet because what is going to happen to us I bet most of them cant wait to watch us die in the games I bet thier already making bets on who will win But I doubt it cause they havent even got to our training scores yet. We get to the main building and the doors open own thier own I look at the inside and its so beautifal there's a waterfall flowing between the two stair cases and the floor is made of marble. We walk up the stairs and Allison pushes the button on the elevator and it opens all of us step in and she then pushes the button numbered 7. Alright kiddos Allison says when we get there they will explain the rules of the arena and also describe to you how the opening ceremony will work out. Who is the I ask ? They are the games makers and president snow Allison says. Oh I say as we keep going up then the door opens and I see a long hallway In front of me we get off and start walking at the end of the hallway is a door we get to it and Allison opens it and tells us to go in us mentors are not allowed in thier for I will be waiting over thier and she points to a door with the numer 7 on it when they are done talking to you and the other tributes please knock and come in Allison then starts to walk away. Me and lily walk in most of the other tributes are already there I see the boy from district 5 seating thier next to the girl form his 's seating there with his hand on his chin when I walk by him to get to my seat labeled with the number 7 he smiles at me so I smile back I already know I want him on my team if that will be possible he looks like a strong alley. Me and Lily take our seat an hour passes by and everyone is here now I've been studying the other tributes I need to know as much about them as I can the only ones who look like htey well be trouble are the carrers and then the tributes from 6 8 and 12 there huge in stature and look evil as hell no joke. Now that everyone is here says the head games maker he looks about 55 something and his hair is gray and he has blue eyes that look as cold as 's start with the opening ceremony he says it will take place tommorw at around 12 as you know all of you will get dressed up by your sytlist who you will meet after this you get dressed up you will be taking to the square were the people of the capitol will watch you get pulled around the square in a chariot any questions he ask. A few minutes pass I guess not then he says know on to the interviews you will each have 3 minutes of Q and A with Rayce in that time he will ask you questions and such and do your best to answer them all of your questions for the whole country of Panem will be watching. Now on to the games of the arena as you know no eating the other tributes when they die also you should no thier are no rules but to stay alive he says laughing what a prick I think to myself you are all free to leave now your mentors will so you to your rooms. I stay in my seat and watch the other tributes leave first what's wrong Colton Lily ask nothing I say I see the boy from district 5 get up and then I too get up and follow him when were out the door I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around Hi he says to me hello I say back my name is Colton what's your I ask him My name is Dante he extends his hand and I shake it his hand is rough which is a shocker he looks like to much of a pretty boy to have done any hard work. HEYYYY Dante hurry up we dont have much time says the girl from his district alright I'm coming Hayley he says I'm sorry but I must take my leave talk to you soon maybe ? Alright I say have a nice night you to he says back. what was all that about I hear Lily asking me nothing it was nothing I say I then stare at my hand and see the note he put into it I'll have to read this later I think to myself. We walk to the door numbered 7 and knock and we here come in you guys and we see Allison and two other people seating next to her meet your stylist's Winona and Aldan hi the say smileing at us. Aldan is tall and really skinny he is wearing black phants with a long rain coat on that is also balck it has silver strips going down the side's his hair is also balck and his eyes are a deep purple I hear my sister whisper in my ear oh my he's fucking on the other hand has blonde hair that goes all the way down to the small of her back and she is wearing a pretty dress its tipped in the color purple and the top part is a sheer white her eyes are a jade green with hints of gold in them. well lets see what we can do with these two they says Aldan. OHH this should be so much fun says Winona I havent had a pretty girl to make over in ages haha that is except Allison here


End file.
